Shards of the Past
by Angel of Fire1
Summary: During the age of witches and burning, Gypsies and persecution, our boys must get by on their own, through all that stands in their way of survival. *Shonen Ai* *Sequel to "The Outcasts"*
1. Default Chapter

A/N: This is the sequel to "The Outcasts" Though you can't tell until later

A/N: This is the sequel to "The Outcasts" Though you can't tell until later! And since my 200th reviewer out of all my stories wanted Kayura and Yuli in it, I'm bringing them in! Enjoy!

"Sir, I know that this may upset you, but the cards for see the impending doom of one you love. It is a young one, a child perhaps, maybe even unborn. I do not wish to be the one to tell you, but that is what the cards say." Cye Mouri felt an arm clasp around his throat, as he gasped in surprise.

"You lie! Boy, you feeble minded one! You speak of evil that would never befall my wife and I!" Cye groaned as he waited calmly for the man to release him. Finally, the pressure ceased, as he fell to the ground in a heap of gold bangles and soft silk. Glancing up, he watched as the man stormed away. 

"Well, it seems that not everyone appreciates the truth." Cye stood up and brushed himself off as he turned to the speaker. He nearly fell back to the ground as he stared at the blonde god before him. Tall and slender, curved in all the right places, golden haired and ivory skinned, pale orbs of violet for eyes, nothing about this boy was beyond perfection. Cye gaped for a moment, until the boy finally spoke.

"Umm, excuse me, but is there a Lady Kayura working here? I think this is where I was supposed to meet her." The boy glanced around aimlessly, obviously oblivious to where he was.

"Excuse me, but why are you trying to find my sister?" The boy's violet eyes widened as red tinted his cheeks.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't realize that she's your sister. It's just that she has posted a message in town about how she wishes for someone that is experienced with animals to come help her. I know that it is a tiger, but I myself work with animals. I was hoping that I could talk to the animal." Cye tried to stifle his laughter.

"Excuse me good boy, but the tiger is much too strong and aggressive for you to take on. Why don't you leave it to the professionals and go home? Nobles like you shouldn't mingle with we gypsies. You know that your daddy would disapprove." The boy's eyes met Cye's, piercing into the auburn boy and causing him to wince under the intense glare.

"For your information, I am an animal trainer. I've dealt with worse then sick tigers." Cye hung his head.

"I'm sorry. She is over in that tent." The boy nodded.

"Thank you." The blonde said, turning and walking away. Cye watched the boy move with a smile, noting the curves of the other boy's ass.

"Would you like me to accompany you?" Cye asked innocently as the boy shrugged.

"If you wish. What is your name by the way, if you so not mind me asking?"

"Cye Mouri. And you would be?" Cye waited patiently for the boy to respond. 

"Sage Date." Cye smiled. 

"It is nice to meet you." The boy nodded in agreement.

"Well, I'll take you to her." Sage nodded once more as Cye led him to a bright azure tent and carefully pulled aside the curtains, leading Sage into the room.

"Sister?" Sage watched as a small girl turned to them, blue eyes flashing in confusion. Sage smiled at her and bowed. She was pretty, thin and baby faced, makeup covering her face and eyes, her hair and body covered in thin silk, beads falling across her chest in a rainbow of colors.

"May I help you?" Her Soprano voice questioned, as Sage nodded.

"I saw your bulletin about the tiger, and I was hoping that maybe I could help. I have helped other tigers, llamas, emus, apes, horses, etc.. I was hoping that maybe I could help you." The woman looked him over in interest.

"How much do you want for your services if the tiger does not kill you?" The blonde laughed.

"Nothing of course, milady. Why would I charge when I clearly do not need the money and it is for the health of an innocent animal?" The woman smiled.

"I like you boy. The tigers name is White Blaze." The boy nodded.

"May I see him?" The plait haired woman turned towards the back of the tent.

"Go out through there. He's out in the pen." Sage nodded as he headed to the backroom. Cye began to follow him, but was stopped by his younger sister.

"He's cute brother." Cye smiled faintly.

"Cute, sister, you underestimate him. He is damned gorgeous!" His azure haired sister giggled mercilessly at her brother's antics.

"Oh silly brother, can't you ever retain your hormones and keep them in your pants where they belong?" Cye smiled mischievously.

"But sister, where is the fun in that? And I'm not hitting on him, yet. I am simply staring at his amazingly fit body and fine young ass." Kayura said nothing and simply smiled.

"Umm… excuse me, but are any other animals hurt?" Cye glanced up and nearly burst out in laughter at the crimson-faced boy. Obviously, he and his sister were not the only ones in on the conversation.

"Well, have you helped the tiger?" Kayura asked, hiding her smile at the previous events. The boy tilted his head to the side.

"Of course. He was just offended by the food you're giving him. He wasn't sick, just fed up with the food. Just add a little rice with his meal, and he'll be fine." Kayura smiled.  
"Good job. I commend you, and I think my brother does as well." Cye grinned and watched the pale cheeks flush even more.

"Well, Sage, since this is what you do for fun, and I know that you like doing this, why don't you come here daily, and help take care of the animals?" Sage smiled brightly.

"I'd love that ma'am!" Kayura laughed.

"And I'm sure that my brother would love that too." Cye smiled seductively, as Sage yelped. Kayura smiled.

"Ma'am, I am honored, but I wish that you not tell my parents, brother, or fiancé." Cye's face fell at the mention of a fiancé.

"Well, she's my betrothed. But, please do not tell Lady Mia." Kayura nodded.

"Don't worry, I won't." Sage smiled.

"Well Lord Date, you better get home. You've been here for awhile, and you do not want your parents to find out where you are." Sage smiled.

"Good point Lady Kayura. Well, I must bid you farewell, but I will be here tomorrow." Kayura nodded as she watched Sage walk away.

"Now I see your point. He does have a fine ass!" Cye laughed.

"Well sister, I must be going. I have a dance to do!" Kayura nodded as her brother ran off. She smiled. 

Walking on stage, Cye smiled as he began to dance. Looking out to the audience, he never noticed the fey blonde watching in awe at the silken figure that danced across the room in all grace.

*End of Prologue*


	2. Love Comes in Odd Places

_ _

_ _

_"Witchcraft! Witchcraft! Witchcraft!" The chats fell on my deaf ears, as I sat, flabbergast at the thought that they would accuse me of being a witch. I turned to my family. My father was ignoring me, and I could guess why. My mother stood crying, but too afraid to try to defend me. There was nothing that I could do, as two of the burly men from my town took my arms, and dragged me to a cage. I said nothing, knowing that this cage would be my home until we came to trial. Naturally, I would be found guilty, no one had yet to be found otherwise, out of all the people, mostly woman, that had been burned. I wondered how long they would wait before they put me to test. The test that would no matter what be my death, in some horrible way. Maybe I would be drowned, or possibly beheaded. Or burned. That seemed to be a popular method of killing these days. Or maybe I'd simply die in prison. That had happened many times as well. For now I must go, as I await my trial. Till next time, if I live to see a next time that is._

_ _

_Rowen Hashiba_

_ _

_ _

"Lover, what are you doing here, at the dance of the gypsies?" Sage jerked to face the speaker, and sighed in relief that it was only Lady Mia.

"Nothing really. I was invited by Lady Kayura, and I simply decided to take her up on her offer." Mia nodded as she took the seat next to her fiancé. Their relationship was pure political, neither had romantic feelings towards each other. They enjoyed talking amongst each other in friendship, but nothing had ever gone beyond that. Sitting at his side, she watched in interest at the dancers. They were amazing, graceful bodies moving in twirls of silk and gold bangles and beads.

"Which one is Lady Kayura?" She asked softly, as Sage turned to her.

"The woman in the blue. The clothes that match her hair." Mia nodded.

"She's pretty. A wee bit young to be a dancer, but I guess this is the way that gypsies get money." Sage nodded, turning his head back to the dancers. Mia sighed at her fiancé.

"Young Ryo is searching for you. He's frantic at the moment, your father wishes to see you and he does not wish to get in trouble for you lack of presence." Sage nodded.

"I understand. I shall go home then. I do not wish for any harm to come to him." Mia smiled, as she led Sage from the tent. He gave one last glance at the dancers, and noted with a blush on his face, one smiled and winked as he left the room.

~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~

"Father, you wished to speak with me?" Sage asked softly, noting in annoyance that his brother was present as well.

"Yeah, I was wondering where you have been all day. Lady Mia came by looking for you earlier, and you know where your priorities lie."

"Yes brother, you do." Sage glared at his older brother.

"Oh, do shut up." Sage hung his head when he noticed the stern look of disapproval on his father's face.

"I am sorry brother." Cale grinned.

"It's quite alright, little boy." Anger flashed in Sage's eyes, but he said nothing. His brother was such an idiot sometimes.

"Father, I understand. I have spent the day with Lady Mia. She found me later." His father smiled in pleasure. 

"I do expect grandchildren son." Sage felt his face heat up.

"Father! I am to young for that!" His father rolled his eyes.

"Son, fourteen is highly qualified as old enough. On your fifteenth you shall be married." Sage nodded, trying to hide his unhappiness.

"I know father, I know."

"It's a good thing you're finally spending time with her. I thought you two would never except each other and I'd never have a child to carry on the family line."

"Father, Cale is as capable as I am on finding a girl and giving you a grandchild." The older man laughed at that, as Cale looked at his father angrily.

"Your brother find a woman?" Cale glared at his father and stormed out of the room. Sage's father's eyes danced.

"You know very well that your brother isn't exactly the most handsome bloke. With the scar on his face and his hair is a mess; he'd be lucky to find any woman, much less one good enough to produce and heir. Son, you know that I need a strong heir that from himself will be able to produce and heir. And that is why I need you." Sage nodded.

"I understand father."

"Good. Now get some rest. It is late." Sage nodded as he bowed towards his father, and headed towards his room.

"Hello sir." A chipper voice stated the moment that Sage entered his room. Letting a small smile grace his lips, Sage turned to his personal servant. Ryo Sanada.

"Has your day been well?" Sage nodded softly.

"It has been quite fine." Ryo beamed.

"That is good to hear sir! I take it you haven't had any headaches then." Sage nodded in confirmation.

"And I heard that you were out with Lady Mia today. I bid that you had a good time." Sage nodded faintly, sighing. News traveled around the mansion way too fast. Ryo looked on in concern.

"Are you alright sir? Did you and Lady Mia have a fight? You seemed upset at the mention of your meeting with her today."

"No, everything was fine. She was wonderful, as always." Except I have no feelings towards her and I must produce and heir, Sage thought glumly to himself.

"That is good to know sir. Do you want me to prepare your bath?" Sage shook his head.

"Don't worry, you may take to sleep. I'll take care of myself for now." 

"As you wish sir." Ryo walked over to the other bed. Against his father's wishes, Sage insisted that Ryo sleep in the room as well, and have a bed of equal size as his own. Ryo was his best friend, even though he was merely a servant. He confided everything with the other boy, including his passionate feelings against being married at such a young age. Ryo felt for him, but obviously there was nothing the boy could do in the matter.

"Good night Ryo."

"Good night Sir."

~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~

"He was there sister! Can you believe it?" The younger girl laughed.

"And he should also be here in about an hour. Why don't you go get changed? You fell asleep in your dancing clothes." Cye nodded happily, as he skipped off. Sage was going to be there all day. What a better way to spend your evenings then staring at one of the best looking men that you've ever seen? Cye couldn't think of anything better. Happily, he removed his clothes, slipping on a silk tunic of black, with only the third button done, along with silk wrapped around his waist in multi-colors. A traditional gypsy outfit. Walking out of the tent he called his room, he made his way over to his sister and the animals.

"Is he here…?" He finally noticed that it was not his sister in the tent, it was indeed Sage instead, looking as beautiful as ever.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Lady Kayura had to go out, she needed to go to the market and get some food and supplies for the animals. She told me to stay here." Cye nodded, noting in interest that Sage was not alone. Along with him was a rather handsome boy, with wild, tiger blue eyes and ragged locks of raven for his hair.

"Oh, Cye, this is Ryo Sanada. He came with me because he wanted to see the tiger. Lady Kayura was pleased to have him here, I hope that you do not mind." Cye shook his head. Two pretty boys were better then one. Ryo turned to the auburn haired boy, smiling and bowing.

"It is pleasure to meet you." Cye grinned back.

"Same goes to you." Ryo nodded once more, as he turned back to the tiger he had been tending to. To Cye's amazement, the animal allowed the boy to not only come near him, but to also pet him.

"Your tiger is really nice. And he's beautiful too." Purring, the tiger rubbed against the boy's side. He wore a simple servant's outfit, cotton gray shirt, brown breeches, but the simplicity of his clothes didn't hide his attractiveness. Could there be more about he and Sage then was visible? Jealously flooded over him, until he remembered that Sage was betrothed to some woman, possibly the one that was with him the night before. Cye knew that he shouldn't butt in with Sage's life, but the boy was too beautiful, to gentle, too…. Perfect to pass up.

"Was the woman you were with last night your betrothed?" He asked as Sage's eyes widened. He hung his head in shame.

"Yes, that was her." Cye nodded softly.

"She seems nice." Sage nodded back.

"She is." Ryo said nothing, as he continued playing with the tiger.

"Ryo, can you go back and tell my father that I won't be back for awhile. Tell him that I'm with Lady Mia." Sighing, Ryo nodded. With one last look at the tiger, he scampered from the room, leaving the two boys alone.

"Is it real or dyed?" Cye asked as Sage looked at him in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Sage asked in confusion as Cye reached out and took a lock on Sage's fine blonde hair between his fingers.

"Your hair. Is it real or not?" Sage laughed.

"Of course it is. Why would it not be?" Cye shrugged.

"I dunno. Just that your brother has blue hair and your father has black. It was just weird that you have blonde." Sage shrugged.

"I never thought about it. My mother may have had blonde. She died when I was little." 

"I'm sorry." Cye said softly, his fingers still twined around Sage's golden hair.

"It's ok. It's not as if I knew her. She bore me, and that is all that I know of her."

"It is still a pity that you never got to meet her. She must have been wonderful. Just like you I bet. Your father is nothing like you, I doubt that's where your looks and personality came from." Sage smiled faintly.

"Yes, but is my personality that great?" Cye grinned.

"It very much is. You're so sweet, and kind, and polite, and beautiful…" Cye watched as Sage's cheeks flushed. 

"I… thank you." He stated softly as Cye stepped closer. Carefully, tentatively, Cye brought his lips to the other boy's. Sage's eyes widened in shock as Cye's tongue ran over his lips, coaxing them into parting and allowing entrance. Frozen for a moment, he finally began to think and function once more, as he pulled away, breathless. 

"I…. Cye…" Sage turned his face away, running his tongue over his own lips as Cye had moments before. Cye's taste was fresh on his tongue, sweet like pure water.

"I… I am betrothed." He stated quietly, as Cye turned Sage's body to face him.

"Sage, was that your first kiss?" He asked softly, as Sage carefully nodded. Cye smiled at the younger boy's innocence.

"Cye, I have to go. I'll be back to help with the animals tomorrow. I just… I must go." Quickly, turning on his heals, Sage ran out of the tent, holding up the ends of his garbs. Cye sighed. He had just blown any chance with the boy. Not that he had one before. The boy was to be married soon. Well, You can't win the all, Cye thought to himself, as he sat down. For some reason, unlike all his other crushes that had fluttered away, this one actually hurt. He barely knew the boy, yet he felt an attachment to the blonde

"Brother? Where is Sage?" Glancing up, Cye noted that Kayura had just entered the room.

"He… ran."

"Brother, you didn't…" Cye nodded miserably.

"It was too fast, you know that. And you just scared away the perfect animal trainer." Cye let a small smile grace his lips at his sister's joke.

"He'll be back tomorrow. He said so himself." Kayura looked on in shock.

"Wow, he's a brave one." Cye nodded. Well, come sister, I didn't realize how fast the day has gone by. Let us feed the animals, then get ready for our dancing." Kayura nodded, her ponytail bobbing up and down. 

~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~

"Sir, is everything alright? You came home early." Sage nodded softly.

"Sage, not everything is right. What happened?" Sage turned to his friend, smiling softly. Ryo knew him all to well, and only called him by his name when the matter was serious.

"I just…. Cye kissed me." Ryo's eyes widened.

"And let me guess, you had feelings towards him?" Sage nodded.

"It was nothing like I ever feel with Lady Mia. I mean, I care about her, but more in a brother sister manner, not in love. But, I felt something different with him."

"But sir, you barely know the boy." Ryo stated.

"I know, that's what confuses me. I mean, I just met him, I know nothing of him, yet when I'm around him I have urges to do things that I know are wrong. And it's not pent up sexual desire. I have no wants for Lady Mia, who I could have if I wished. It's something else."

"Love?" Sage looked on in shock.

"No! I mean, he's another man! I can't be in love, my father would never see to it!"

"Well, technically he doesn't have to find out. I'm not going to tell, you certainly are not going to, and Cye wouldn't." Sage looked on in horror at the idea.

"I want it Ryo, but isn't it wrong?" Ryo shrugged.

"I see nothing wrong with it. I find you attractive; I just don't act on it. I mean, I'd be killed if I acted on it, but still you are attractive." Sage blushed furiously. Ryo smiled.

"Sir, do not try to tell me that you didn't know of your good looks. And you wonder why your father chose you instead of your brother to marry Lady Mia. I mean, She and Cale are the same age, and she is much older then you. There has to be a reason he made you and not your brother." Sage sighed aloud. 

"This is all so hard, so complicated."

"I understand sir. You have no way of knowing if he has the same feelings of love as you do, or is this is all a ploy to get you into his bed." Sage froze.

"What do you mean?" Sage asked in confusion. Ryo sighed, he had forgotten just how sheltered his Master was.

"He wants to have sex with you, and only that. Where no emotions are involved, and he could care less if you died the next day." Sage's eyes widened in shock.

"Someone would actually do that?" Sage asked as Ryo nodded.

"I hope that it never happens to you, but it may." Sage shook his head.

"No, it's not that. No way. I thank you for your concern about my welfare, but that cannot be true." Ryo shrugged.

"Suit yourself." Ryo stated as he crawled into his bed.

"Ryo, I'm going to go watch the gypsies dance again." Sage quickly undid the sash of his robes as he slid them off and grabbed a pair of silk drawstring pants, a black tank top, and a matching cloak.

"Master! Now I must disagree! I mean, I don't think you should do that."

"Wasn't it you who told me that if no one finds out, then it's ok?" Ryo nodded with wide eyes.

"Well, yes sir, but still, that doesn't mean that you should…" Sage covered the boy's mouth with his hand, before walking out of the room.

"Oh boy, am I in trouble now." Ryo muttered as he ran out of the room after Sage.

~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~

Sage walked into the large tent, as he searched the dancers for Cye.

"Again Sage?" The blonde's head jerked up and he had to stifle his sigh of annoyance.

"Hello Lady Mia. It's a fine day, and I didn't see why not." Shrugging, she sat next to him.

"Lord Sage, there is nothing that you are hiding about you and this girl is there?" Sage laughed.

"Of course there is nothing going on between me and the Lady! She is too young, there is no way that I would do something with her, or have any feelings towards her.

"Then tell me what it is that keeps you coming back here." Sage turned to her.

"Well, you tell me what it is that keeps you coming here as well." Mia stopped to think for a moment.

"Because I'm trying to find you. If we are to make this marriage work, we have to be near each other and get used to each other's presence. You have to stop running and hiding from me." Sage nodded softly, as he finally took a seat. Mia sat next to him as the dancers began. Carefully, she set her head on his shoulder. He tensed up, taking a deep breath. He did not want this closeness, but he knew that there was nothing he could do. So instead he bore it. Finally, after awhile Lady Mia fell asleep, even in the loud commotion of the dance floor. Sighing in relief, he picked her up and walked out of the tent. Now to take her home and get back to the dance so that he might be able to catch up with Cye. Walking to her home, he didn't even notice as she stirred awake. Smiling, she brought her lips to his. Startled, he dropped her and sent her tumbling to the floor.

"I'm sorry!" He exclaimed as he helped her to her feet.

"I was just, surprised!" He glanced at the sun, which had faded into a bright moon.

"Lady Mia, I am sorry to cut our time together short, but I must be going. It is not safe to be out here at night." She watched as he hastily bowed, and then ran. Sighing, she walked into her home.

~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~

Beautiful. Beautiful, and engaged. Never would the boy be his. Never would this boy be his, unless he did something about it. He smiled, he would make the gorgeous lord his, if it was the last thing he did. Any means would be met, as long as it got him time with Sage. Soon to be his Sage.

To be continued….

A/N: Lookie! I actually got a chapter out fast! *Happy dance* Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and if you read "The Outcasts" I bet that you know who wants Blondie! Well, bye bye and hope you enjoyed!


	3. The Grand Escape

The cell that I have been placed in is rather dank and dreary, and I know that without the living conditions I need, I will so

The cell that I have been placed in is rather dank and dreary, and I know that without the living conditions I need, I will soon die. Though does it truly matter when all I am doing is postponing my death from now until later? I think that I'd much rather die like this, then at the hands of the raging inferno and the temperamental wood. It is so sad that someone as young as myself was accused of being a witch, but these times allow even a babe to be killed for no true reason. I wonder what death will be like. Well, till later dear diary. No, journal suits you better. Till later, journal, should I live that long.

_ _

_Rowen Hashiba_

_ _

"Hello Lady Kayura." Sage stated with a smile, as he bowed down before her.

"Which animals do you need my help with today?" Kayura smiled at the blonde. He was such a helpful young man. Kayura watched Sage's emotion play across his face the moment that Cye paraded into the room, his velvet shirt flared at the end, a pair of tight black, extremely long, leggings covered his lower torso.

"Hello Sage!" Cye exclaimed as Sage bowed lowly to the other man.

"Hello to you as well, Cye." The gypsy simply grinned at the blonde.

"Cye, may I talk to you alone?" Sage asked politely as Cye turned to his sister and shrugged.

"Of course." Sage smiled sincerely as he and Cye walked out of the tent.

"What is it that you need to tell me?" Sage glanced around at the passing strangers.

"Somewhere were we can be alone." Cye shrugged as he took Sage's arm and led the blonde to one of the alleys. 

"So what was it that you needed to tell me?" Cye asked as Sage sighed.

"Ok, I can do this. I'm a noble, and I am used to getting things out on the open. I know I'm betrothed, and I know I just met you, and I know this is wrong, but I am seriously falling in love with you and my assistant said that if no one finds out that maybe I could be with you so I thought that I'd give it a try, but only if you agree of course. So…. Umm…" Sage waited impatiently for a response.

"Oh gods yes. Why the hell would I say no?" It was then that Cye pressed Sage back against the wall, showering him with kisses as Sage simply digested what he had just decided with Cye.

"Sire! I'm sorry to interrupt, but your father wishes to see you, immediately! I think it was something your brother said, but I cannot be sure." Sage nodded as he gently pushed Cye away.

"I have to go Cye. Duty calls." Cye nodded.

"But you're coming back, right?" Sage nodded, giving Cye one last kiss as he ran after Ryo. Cye simply watched with a grin on his face as the figures walked away. ~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~

"Father, you really must not put so much faith in my younger brother. You will be sorely displeased if you do. I mean, the man is gay. And I do not mean that in a happy way! He likes other boys, and apparently, other boys like him too." Cale's father glared down at him, bringing his hand across Cale's face with a resounding crack. Cale winced, but looked his father in the eyes.

"I do nothing but speak to truth."

"You do not! You lie boy, you lie! " Cale rolled his eyes.

"You really should get to know your sons. You'd learn a lot. Like the fact Sage is a virgin and hasn't even KISSED Mia." Cale watched as his father fumed. He smiled. He had never liked his brother. The boy was too much a perfect little goody good. He was the type Cale hated. The pretty ones that get everything without even trying. So getting his brothers one secret out felt amazing.

"He…. what?" Cale smiled.

"What I just said father." Cale stated with a smile.

"Ryo!" Cale's father cried out as the young servant boy ran into the room, kneeling before the lord.

"Yes sire?" He asked as the father glared at him.

"Bring me my son. Quickly." Ryo nodded as he ran out of the room.

"You'll se father, you'll see."

~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~

Quickly, Sage made his way into his father's room. Kneeling before his father, he looked up.

"Yes father? What is it that you have called me for?"

"A few things have been brought to my attention, and I need you to tell me a few things." Sage nodded.

"Anything, father."

"Have you and lady Mia ever consummated your relationship?" Sage flushed red.

"Father, we are not yet married." Sage stated softly as his father rolled his eyes.

"Sage, I am not getting any younger, nor is Mia. And I want a few children to carry on my bloodline." Sage nodded faintly.

"I understand father. I will do as you wish." Sage watched as his father gave him a stern look.

"And remember, Mia is to be your first." Sage nodded. He suddenly realized that his father knew more about him then he had thought. 

"I know father." Sage stated as he rose to his feet.

"May I leave now, father?" Sighing, the man nodded as Sage quickly made his way out of the room, sighing in frustration as soon as he was out of ears reach.

"What did he say to you sire?" Sage turned to Ryo.

"Too much, too fast. He wants me to make love to Lady Mia, but what about the fact that I have no urge?" Ryo sighed.

"Poor sire." Ryo stated as Sage nodded.

"I'm going back to Cye." Ryo nodded.

"Be careful. You cannot afford to get caught." Sage nodded.

"I know." Ryo smiled as Sage began to walk away.

"Good luck sire!" 

~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~

Hatred. He hated that boy. Sage was his! Well, to be his in any means necessary that is. Damn that gypsy! Damn him to hell and back! His! The lord would be his! He watched in amusement. Sage's first time, even when he was not supposed to lose his virginity to anyone but his betrothed. The man paused. If he told Sage's father what the blonde was up to, the gypsy would be killed and out of the way, and the marriage would be halted because Sage would no longer be a virgin. And then he could move in and sweep the blonde off his feet, and into his arms. Dais laughed. Everything would be perfect. His lips curved in a smile. 

He glanced once more at the bodies, combined and pressed up against the wall. He glared in detest at the two. He couldn't wait to watch that boy die. And he couldn't wait much longer to have the blonde as well. He licked his lips before turning on his heals and heading towards the house of Sage's father. The truth would be out soon, and Sage would be his.

~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~

"Ugh. It hurt Cye! You could have at least warned me!" Cye laughed as he pressed his lips to Sage's forehead, snuggling against the blonde and pulling the blanket over them.

"Should I kiss it and make it feel better?" Cye asked innocently, as he ran his hand down Sage's back, resting it on the curve of the blonde's rear. Sage yelped as he jerked away, leaving a laughing Cye next to him.

"Get back here, Blondie!" Cye stated as he wrapped his arms around the golden boy's waist, pulling him onto his lap and burying his face into the silken gold tresses. 

"It's so sad. I've only just met you, and I've already given myself to you. Could I be any more whore-like?" Cye laughed as he kissed the blonde's neck.

"Sire!" Sage looked up at Ryo and gasped, attempting to disappear and melt into Cye's arms. This was so embarrassing.

"I do not mind sire, but your father is searching for you. Someone has told him of what you and Cye did, and now he is trying to find Cye! You must run! Both of you!" Sage gasped.

"But who would have told?" Sage asked as Ryo sighed.

"Lord Dais."

"But why would he…?"

"He loves you sire. He does not want to see you with a lowly gypsy!" Sage groaned.

"Thank you Ryo. There is no way that I could ever repay you. Cye, we have to leave." Cye nodded as he reached out to grab their clothes.

"Ryo, please leave. I do not want you to get in trouble saving us or simply being seen with us." Ryo nodded.

"Good luck master." Quickly, Ryo ran away from the two. Quickly throwing on their clothes, Sage turned to Cye.

Love, I have a friend a few towns over that would be willing to help us. If we leave now, we should be there by sun fall." Cye nodded.

"It would be best if we left now." With another nod, the two quickly made their way to the gates of the town. Carefully, they hopped the fence, as they broke out into runs. If they could get out of site, they'd be much safer. Running for about ten minutes, they finally stopped deep within the forests that bordered the town.

"Cye, we have to keep going. My friend, Kento, he will let us stay with him for a bit. But then we must go, because I do not want to involve him in our problems. I do not want to see him hurt." Cye nodded.

"Come on love, let's keep going." Sage smiled softly then began laughing, to the surprise of Cye.

"What is it?"

"It hurts to run." Cye grinned.

"Sorry." Sage nodded as they stopped to rest for a moment..

"We'll make it Cye. I won't let my father hurt you."

"I know love, I know."

To be continued……….

A/N: I know that this is a short chapter, but I'm trying to sum most of it up in the next chapter, which means that one will be very long. Remember that! Well, anyways, hope you enjoyed! Bye!

~Angel of Fire 


	4. Lost Love

A/N: I'm alive

A/N: I'm alive! And yes, I still know this fic exists! Amazing, isn't it? Well, read on! Only one more chapter after this one!

_Death. I thought that I would fear it, but I suppose I was wrong. I'm writing as they come, I hear their footsteps outside of the cells, and I can tell that it is me that they have come for. I do not know why, yet I know. I am to be burned at the stake, so they have finally told me. Two men come into view, and I rush to finish writing this. I hope that one day someone will find this journal, someone who'll respect it, and remember me, the young boy accused as a witch, though never was. Or maybe I am. I'm beginning to think that maybe they are right. The townspeople are intelligent, and I suppose they are right. Maybe I deserve death. Finally they arrive. Now I must say my last words. Goodbye, good world. Remember to look before you leap, and think before you accuse. And now, farewell good earth. Maybe one day I will live again to find this myself. But for now, this is goodbye._

_ _

_Rowen Hashiba_

_ _

"Ugh! I knew there was a downside to being a noble. I'm already tired, and we are only about half way to his home." Cye wrapped his arms around the tired man.

"Let us rest then love. To me, there is no reason why we should work so hard as to make you weak. We can rest for now, and get started once more later today." Sage nodded as he slipped out of Cye's arms and onto the ground. Cye laughed, and knelt next to the golden blonde.

"Sage, are you Ok?" Sage groaned.

"Tired. And it hurts to run… And _that_, my good friend, is all your fault." Cye smiled innocently, giving his best "Who me?" Look. Sage simply glared at the boy, rubbing his rear in emphasis. Cye simply grinned, pulling Sage onto his lap. 

"Love, you wouldn't have any food on you, would you? I'm mighty hungry." Cye stated as Sage shrugged.

"Sorry." Cye nodded.

"Oh well. I'll just have to go straight to dessert." Cye gently nibbled on Sage's earlobe, as the blonde gasped. Cye smiled softly.

"My innocent little lord."

"I am not little."

"Indeed you aren't." Cye stated with a wry grin, as Sage flushed.

"And I am not innocent!"

"The blush on your face begs to differ." Cye stated as Sage hung his head.

"So I am a bit naïve. But that does not make me any more or less innocent."

"Oh yes it does. It makes it quite different." Sage sighed, laying his head on Cye's shoulder.

"Did I ever tell you that I love you?" Sage asked softly as Cye nodded.

"And I never get tired of hearing it. Now, you look tired. Why don't you rest, and I'll wake you in a bit." Sage nodded. 

"That sounds wonderful Cye." Sage murmured as he closed his eyes, head still resting on the other boy. Cye smiled as Sage faded into the land of dreamers, reaching around and pulling the blonde as tight to his chest as he could. They'd make it through this. They just had to. For some reason, he knew that he could never live without the man snuggled in his arms.

"I love you too much to lose you Sage. I truly do. Never will we part. Never." And with those words, Cye allowed himself to doze off as well.

~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~

"Lord Sage, what are you doing here?" Kento asked the moment he opened the door to his cabin. Sage sighed, as he stepped into the home, dragging Cye with him.

"My father is after us. He's sent his men to come kill Cye, because I fell in love and someone ratted us out!" Kento gasped as he shut the door behind them.

"Sage, please tell me all that has happened." Kento asked as Sage nodded.

"Well, I began to work with the gypsies, without telling my father because I knew he would disapprove. Well, all I was doing was working with the animals, nothing too severe. Well, the place I worked at was with Cye and his sister lady Kayura. Well, Cye and I ended up getting closer then expected, and eventually did something of the more… physical kind." Kento's eyes widened.

"But sir, you're betrothed AND you must be a virgin!" Sage sighed.

"I know Kento, but I couldn't help it. I just… fell in love and nothing could change my set ways." Kento nodded.

"It's hard when you're in love." Sage nodded as a warm body pressed against him and kind arms snaked around his waist. Turning his head back, he let his lips meet Cye's, who grinned in response. 

"Love ya too hon." Sage smiled softly. Through all of this, Cye's love was what was carrying him.

"Kento, I know that this is risky, but is there any way that we can stay here for just a bit. Not even a whole day. I just, we need somewhere to stay so we can get rested up." Kento nodded.

"Anytime good lord. If you need to stay with me, then go ahead. I don't mind, and if anyone comes, I'll lie. Or transform." Sage nodded. Kento had been in an accident with a wolf before, one that had been played with by a mage, leaving it insane and magic induced. It has bitten Kento, and with its saliva, transferred the ability to Kento to turn into a wolf himself.

"Thank you Kento. Is there any way that I can repay you?" Kento laughed.

"Of course not! I don't need your money or goods. Your friendship is enough." Sage smiled. Gods he loved having the best friends you could ask for. He hoped nothing had happened to Ryo…

"He's fine. I guarantee it." Cye stated as Sage smiled. He had learned to never doubt the gypsy. He must have been empathetic or something…

"You two can stay in the back room. But no getting amorous, got it? I don't need to hear it, and these aren't exactly sound-proof walls." Cye laughed softly.

"I don't think Sage could take going at it again anyways."

"Well, you could _not_ be the dominant one." Sage stated as Cye laughed.

"Yeah right love." Sage grumbled to himself as he walked over to the room he and Cye would be sharing. Smiling and nodding his head in another thanks to Kento, he disappeared from view along with Cye. Kento smiled and shook his head. What had his friend gotten himself into now?

~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~

"What do you mean that Sage has run away?" Mia asked as Ryo sighed.

"He fell in love with a gypsy, and Dais found them and told. Sage refuses to let them hurt Cye, so they both ran away. And not the lord is hunting down his own son. He was planning on killing Cye and punishing Sage." Mia gave Ryo an odd look, one eyebrow raised.

"Isn't Cye Kayura's brother?" Ryo laughed and nodded. 

"You care?" Mia shrugged.

"Not really. Am I supposed to? He was a nice friend, but neither of us loved each other. It was all-political anyways. I'm happy that he actually found someone he loved. But this thing about Dais… Why would he do such a thing?" She demanded as Ryo sighed.

"It seems that Sage wasn't the only non-straight lord." Mia groaned.

"You mean…?"

"Yes. He liked Sage as well. As far as I know, he told Sage's father, Sage's father would kill Cye, Sage wasn't a virgin so that broke of the marriage with you, and then he could come in and get it on with Sage. Though I really doubt it would have worked that way." Mia nodded, her eyes filled with hatred.

"So, he said he loved Sage, yet he's going to ruin Sage's only true happiness?" Ryo nodded.

"Something like that."

"That bastard!" She cried out, now fully enraged.

"Where is he?" She demanded as Ryo cringed.

"He's at his home, waiting for them to come home with the body of Cye and the upset Sage." Mia glowered as she reached for the gem colored katana that had run in her family line for hundreds of years.

"Ryo, stay here. I'll be back." She growled in anger, as he gracefully exited the room.

~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~

"You Bastard! You think that just for your own happiness, you can ruin Sage's one chance at true love? Even me, his betrothed, realize that his happiness is more important then any political marriage! And you say you love him, yet if you did, you'd wish for his happiness, not yours." She circled him, katana readied in her hand.

"How did someone as filthy as yourself become a high-ranking lord?" She asked as she stopped to jab the tip of the sword against his chest, stopping before she pierced the skin.

"Answer me!" She cried out as Dais gasped in fear.

"Through the bed of the princess." Mia gasped in disgust.

"You sicken me you perverted asshole…" She hissed, resembling a feline far to well.

"And now you must die for your deceit." And with a thrust of her sword, the white-haired lord was impaled, gasping in pain.

"Do only nice thing for everything that you have done comes back to you 10-fold." Mia stated as she wiped the blood off her sword on the sheets of his bed.

"No one will know it was me, for you shall be dead in but a few minutes. Any last words before you die."

"Bitch."

"That was not the correct answer." She stated as she kicked his wound, and then walked out of the room, wiping her shoe on the oriental carpet.

"Sage, your happiness has been avenged. Now, please, for me and all of us here that serve you more then your father, live on. Don't die, please." She stated as she left the home of the soon to be deceased lord.

~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~

"Kento, thank you for all you have done." Sage bowed lowly, and yelped as Cye's hand made contact with his rear.

"Pervert…" He muttered as Cye laughed.

"Sure I'm a pervert, but you love me anyways." Sage laughed and nodded.

"That I do. I love you more then anyone could ever imagine." Cye smiled, planting a soft kiss on the blonde's lips. Pulling away, Sage again turned to Lento.

"Again, thank you."

"Any time. Now, if you live through this, come back and visit me!" Kento stated as Sage nodded.

"Of course Kento. Well, I guess this is goodbye." Walking over, Sage pulled the man into a warm embrace.

"Good luck, my friend." Sage smiled.

"Thanks. Farewell." Kento nodded as he and Sage separated.

"Come on love." Sage stated, taking Cye's hand as he led the gypsy out of the small cabin.

~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~

Night had fallen by the time Sage and Cye reached their destination, yet another home amidst the tangles of the forest.

"Sage, do you know everyone in the forest?" Cye asked as Sage laughed.

"Just about. When I was younger, I used to sneak out all the time and come here. I met all the people that live here, and tha animals as well. It was a nice change of pace from the environment I was raised in." Cye nodded as Sage led him to the home entrance. 

"Sekhmet?" Sage called out as he knocked lightly on the wooden door. He waited nervously for his friend to reply to his calls, as he glanced around to make sure that no one was watching him. Slowly the door opened, as the green haired man poked his head out and sighed in relief.

"It's just you Sage." The blonde nodded as the door slid open all the way.

"I thought it might have been the priests again. They seem to think that I'm evil and must be destroyed. They think I'm a beast, just because of my eyes." Sage nodded as he was escorted into the cozy home, where he noted that tea was being made. He smiled as Sekhmet gestured for him to make himself at home on the couch, and went to retrieve the finished tea. Smiling, he turned to Cye.

"I don't believe that we've ever met sir. I'm Sekhmet, and you would be?"

"I'm Cye Mouri, a gypsy." Sekhmet nodded, as he reached out his hand to shake Cye's. 

"It's nice to meet you." Cye grinned.

"Same goes to you!" He stated happily as Sage smiled.

"So, what id your relations with Sage?" Sekhmet asked as he handed Sage a cup of tea.

"Oh, sorry, I'll go make you some as well." Cye shook his head rapidly.

"Nah, I think the stuff tastes horrible. Anyway, I'm Sage's honey bunch!" He snickered as Sage blushed, suddenly finding his drink very interesting. Sekhmet smiled softly.

"You actually found someone friend! I'm so proud of you." Sage smiled as nodded, as Cye let his head fall onto Sage's lap. Sage smiled, and took one hand to pet Cye's hair, the other to drink his tea. Cye purred as slender fingers ran through his hair, gently massaging his scalp with timid touches.

"Only problem is not only have I found Cye, my father has found out." Sekhmet winced softly.

"I presume that he didn't take it well?"

"Simply put, Cye is to be killed, and I am to be brought back and punished, then become normal and marry a woman." Sekhmet shook his head.

"Why can't people just except you?" Sage shrugged.

"I've been wondering the same thing old friend." Cye looked up at Sage, who's face held a sad expression.

"Love, if you could, would you go back on being with me? Go back and just marry Miss Mia?" Sage shook his head rapidly.

"No! I couldn't be happy with her. You make me happy, she does not. She's simply a friend. Well, not even that. She's more of an acquaintance." Cye smiled and nodded, as Sage leaned down to plant a gentle kiss on his lips. Cye sighed in content as Sage smiled.

"Anyways, Sekhmet, I don't want to be a burden, but is there any way that Cye and I can stay here for a night?" Sekhmet smiled brightly.

"Of course you can!" Sage smiled as he bowed his head towards the reptilian man.

"Thank you Sekhmet. If there's anything that I can do to repay you…" Sekhmet laughed and shook his head.

"You've saved me before, it's only fair that I give you housing." Sage blushed.

"They were locking you up like an animal! I had to do something about it…" His voice trailed off.

"And that is why I owe you this tiny favor. Now, why don't you and Cye get some rest? You both look excruciatingly tired." Sage nodded as Cye climbed off his lap, and fumbled, trying to bow to Sekhmet. The green haired man laughed at the boys attempt to bow in thanks.

"Cye, why don't you go to sleep?" He stated as Cye blushed in embarrassment, and then ran into the room that he presumed he and Sage would be sleeping in. Sage smiled at his hyper lover, and turned to Sekhmet.

"Again, thank you." He stated as he walked into the kitchen and cleaned the teacup, and then hung it back up before heading to the backroom to get some much needed rest. Upon his arrival, Cye was already snug in the bed, having stripped out of his clothes and curled himself under the blanket, pure bliss scattered across his face.

"This is so nice. We've been walking all day, and the to come and have an amazingly comfortable bed…" His voice trailed off into a sleepy yawn. Sage smiled as he slowly began to take off his clothes, himself being much more modest them Cye, who chose just to toss all his clothes off and then climb nude into bed. He sat at the edge, slowly removing his clothes, down to his undergarments.

"Oh come on love, it's nothing I haven't seen before." Cye muttered as Sage realized that Cye had been watching him. His face flushed as Cye laughed.

"Either you take them off yourself, or I take them off for you." Blushing pure crimson, he pulled off his last layer of clothes, and leapt under the bed to hide himself from view. Cye laughed at the blonde, as he pulled Sage's body to his own.

"Did I ever mention that I love you?" Cye muttered as Sage smiled faintly.

"Many times." Sage replied softly, as he kissed Cye once more.

"And how many times have I told you?"

"Numerous." Cye stated as Sage nodded, rubbing his head against Cye's bare chest.

"Mmm… warm." Sage moaned as Cye laughed, pulling the blonde as close as he could.

"Come on, let's get some sleep. We have a long day ahead of us." Cye nodded as the two dozed off into a serene sleep.

~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~

"Again, Sekhmet, I can never repay you for your hospitality." Sekhmet laughed at the blonde.

"Ever the polite one. Nevermind repaying me. I was simply repaying you. Now, worry about your own lives, not a way to repay me for letting you stay in my house for one day." Sage blushed.

"I suppose you're right. Well, thank you Sekhmet! I hope I'll see you again one day." Sekhmet nodded, then turned to Cye.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around Mr. Mouri." Cye laughed.

"Don't call me Mr. I'm younger then you!" Sekhmet laughed and smiled at the boy.

"Alright Cye. Well, I'll see you around too I suppose!" Cye smiled brightly!

"You bet you will!" Sage smiled as he took Cye's hand in his own, and then headed to the door.

"Thank you again, friend." Sekhmet smiled.

"Anytime… Blondie." Sage smiled as he walked out of the home, the hyper gypsy in tow.

"We have yet another long day before us, and I don't know anyone else in the forest."

"Darn, no more beds. Ah well, at least I still have a pillow." Swiftly, he lifted Sage up in his arms, smiling at the surprised look he earned from the blonde.

"C…Cye!" He cried out in shock as the gypsy smiled.

"Bet you didn't think I was strong enough to do that!" Sage shook his head in shock as Cye leaned down to steal a kiss from his love. Sage's eyes fell shut as he returned the kiss, feeling Cye's tongue slid gently over his lips, before pushing past them, and into the hot cavern of his mouth.

"Aww… how cute. Not. I see I've finally found you." Cye and Sage parted, both jerking their heads to face the speaker.

"Father…." Sage hissed as Cye set him gently on the ground. 

"So, I see I've finally found you. The other men, they'll be here any minute. Any minute to take away your precious lover. Or whatever's left of him." Sage growled slightly, and Cye would have laughed at his gentle lover, had he not been in such a horrible predicament at the moment. 

"Father, I won't let you hurt him." Sage warned, pushing Cye behind him. Cye ignored Sage's gesture, as he stepped out from behind the blonde.

"You want me, not him, right? How about I let you kill me, but you spare any harm to your son?" The man laughed, as he drew his saber and pointed it to the gypsy.

"Father, no!" Sage cried out as the metal sliced into soft flesh, piercing through the heart.

"Sage!" Cye cried out as he realized that Sage had taken the blow for him. Tears streamed down his face in torrents, as Sage's father looked on in horror.

"Why son? Why?" Sage laughed bitterly, as he coughed up blood.

"Love father, Love." He stated as his eyes fell shut. Cye cursed as he turned to Sage's father.

"Give me the sword."

"No! It's you who killed my son!" Cye laughed harshly.

"No, I gave him love, you gave only pain! Now give me the damn blade you bastard!" With anger, the auburn haired boy wretched the saber from the man's grasp, and impaled himself with it.

"I'd rather be with him then without him… you heartless bastard. Couldn't even let him have one bit of happiness. Jerk…." And with those last words, everything faded into darkness….

To be continued…

A/N: Only one more chapter to go! And yes, I am not dead! See, all alive and stuff! I know, it's been what, 3, 4 months? I'm and evil person, now aren't I? Well, at least I finally updated! Well, bye!


	5. The Dream

Cye Mouri jerked up in his bed sweat beading down his young forehead as he jerked his head to the side to make sure that his blonde lover indeed was still breathing next to him. He sighed in relief as he noticed the soft rising and falling of his lover's chest. A dream. It had all been a dream. And an amazingly vivid one. Yet, what had possessed him to have such a dream? Such a…. historically accurate dream? He shook his head as if trying to ride himself of the detestable nightmare.

"Love, are you alright?" Cye glanced up and smiled as he realized who the speaker was. Cye smiled.

"I'm sorry Love if I scared you. I just had a bad dream, that's all." Sage yawned softly as he sat up, Cye following in his older lover's footsteps. Sage smiled and draped a limber arm over Cye's shoulders, pulling the tawny boy to him.

"Well, why don't you tell me about it? It might make you feel better?" Sage asked hopefully as Cye smiled.

"Well, it was odd. It seemed like it happened a long, long time ago. But you and I were there. And you see, I was a gypsy, and you were a lord that tended to animals. And we fell in love but Dais ended up turning us in to your father because he liked you too. So you and I ran away, and ended up meeting Sekhmet and Kento and they let us stay with them. But them your father found us, and he was going to kill me and un-taint you because you were homosexual, so he tried to kill me, but then you leapt ahead and took the blow. And when he demanded why, you said because of love. But then you died, so I took your father's sword and killed myself because I couldn't bare the thought of being without you…" Sage looked on, trying not to let a smile appear on his face.

"Cye, Love, I think you've read Romeo and Juliet one too many times." Cye placed his small hands on his hips and glared at his lover.

"I have not! And I've only read it four times. But that's besides the point! It was real! I just know it is." Sage sighed, planting a soft, butterfly kiss on his lover's forehead.

"Cye, it was just a dream. Nothing important. A figment of your imagination on the fritz. That's all." Cye's lips formed into a pout of protest.

"Was not…" He muttered as Sage laughed, pulling Cye closer as he took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of his lover.

            "Well, I think this dream of yours is silly, and that you should relax. It's nothing, really."

            "I still think that it was our pasts…" Sage sighed at his persistent boyfriend.

            "Ok Cye, think what you want, but I still think that you should just drop it." Sage stated as Cye muttered in annoyance, crawling out of the bed as he walked over to his dresser, grabbed a set of clothes before retreating to the bathroom. He returned a couple of minutes later, smiling at Sage.

            "It was our pasts." He stated curtly before sauntering out of the room, laughing. Heading to the kitchen, he smiled when he realized that for once, he was not the first awake, and Cale stood, cooking food in the kitchen.

            "Why are you cooking, you don't even eat." Cye questioned as Cale blinked.

            "Well, Sekhmet does." He said, scrambling up a batch of eggs.

            "Does he even eat normal food?" Cye asked, leaning over the pan, watching Cale cook. Sighing, Cale swatted at Cye with the spatula.

            "Yes, he eats normal food. In fact, he loves eggs. I don't know why, but he does. And I'm sure that he doesn't want your hair in his precious eggs, alright?" Cye nodded, as he at down at the table. There was nothing to do around here with Sage still in bed, the lazy bum… The again, he'd done a lot of shifting yesterday just to keep in skill. So maybe he did have a reason to still be in bed… It wasn't like Rowen was up, or Ryo… Or Kento for that matter.

            "Oh, Cye, I'm going to visit my father later tonight, would you and Sage like to come? Sekhmet is…" He muttered as Cye smiled.

            "I'd love to! And I'm sure that I can drag Sage with me." He grinned brightly as the vampire smiled. He liked the young boy, he was very nice and polite. Yawning, Sage stepped out of the room he shared with Cye, lacking proper clothes. He was too lazy to get dressed… it was his off day anyway…

            "Sage, we're going to go meet Cale's parents today! Isn't that so nice?" Cye exclaimed pleasantly as Sage moaned and fell onto the couch.

            "Cye, I don't wanna go anywhere… It's our first off day in weeks…" Cye walked over and smacked Sage playfully on the arm. 

            "Sage, come on, it's only nice that we go." Cye glanced up and smiled at Cale.

            "Don't worry, I'll get him to come." He stated in reassurance as he began to sing off-key in Sage's mind.

            "Ack! Stop it! I'll come already… you annoying little brat…." He muttered as Cye grinned.

            "I'm a brat but you love me!" He stated in triumph as Sage grumbled, rising to his feet as he walked over to the room to change, ignoring Rowen's impersonation of a whip cracking. Giving Rowen his best "I will hurt you so bad" glare, Sage grabbed some clothes and headed for the shower.

            ~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~

              "What'd you cook?" Sekhmet asked as he leaned over Cale's shoulder, resting his chin next to the man's face. Cale smiled as Sekhmet grinned.

            "Eggs!" He exclaimed, wrapping his arms around Cale's waist.

            "I love your eggs…" He cried out, as Cale laughed, letting Sekhmet kiss his cheek.

            "Well, they're not done yet, you'll just have to wait a little bit."

            "But… but…" 

            "Just sit down and I'll bring them to you in a minute, alright?" Nodding, Sekhmet scampered over to the table, awaiting his meal as Cye laughed.            

            "You two are so cute!" He exclaimed with childish glee, as Dais walked out, rolling his eyes. Cye glanced at him, placing his hands on his hip.

            "Well aren't we Mr. Negativity?" Cye scolded as Dais rolled his eyes.

            "Whatever…" He moped, sitting in a chair and letting his head lie on the table.

            "So, what's wrong?" Ryo asked, walking out of his room and glancing at the depressed vampire.

            "Well, spit it out." He demanded as Dais glared at him.

            "I think Mia's seeing someone else…" He muttered as Ryo burst out laughing.

            "Wouldn't surprise me, seeing as she's getting older and you aren't. It only makes sense, it wouldn't work out between you two." Dais glowered at his fellow vampire.

            "Sekhmet and Cale are together, and quite happy." Dais pointed out as both looked up. Ryo sighed.

            "Yeah, but they're head over heal in love." Ryo countered as Dais grumbled in annoyance. 

            "Fine, you're right… I'm just annoyed, all right?" Ryo nodded.

            "Understood. So what was this about going out to see Cale's parents?" He asked, having been eavesdropping for quite awhile. Cale smiled as Sekhmet glanced up in confusion.

            "It's my father's birthday, so I'm going to visit him, and Cye and Sage are coming as well." Ryo gave Sage an odd look, as the blonde merely shrugged in response. _Cye's making me._ He mouthed as Ryo nodded in understanding.  

            "And of course, Sekhy, that does mean you're coming as well." Rowen snorted from his position in the doorway of his room. Cale glared at him, as he continued laughing.

            "Sekhy?" He asked as Cale threw the spatula at him, watching as it nailed Rowen in between the eyes, and the warlock stumbled backwards.

            "Hey!" Rowen cried out as the others laughed at the spell caster's misfortune.

            "Anyways, here are your eggs, and I really would appreciate if you came along Sekhmet." Cale muttered, running his hand through the deep jade locks, trying to persuade Sekhmet to come along.

            "Sure why not? Unless they're going to be scared of me." 

            "Let them be. It doesn't matter to me anymore." Cale murmured as Sekhmet grinned in between bites.

            "Love you too!" He exclaimed, wrapping an arm Around Cale, pulling the vampire on his lap as he continued eating.

            "See, Sage? Why can't you be like that?" Cye grumbled as Sage laughed, walking into the room to sit on the couch, pulling Cye onto him.

            "There, make you feel better?" Cye grumbled about him having to tell Sage to hold him, before snuggling up against him.

            "Good enough." He muttered as Rowen whimpered.

            "Aww, I want someone!" He mumbled as Ryo laughed, pulling the warlock on top of him as they both burst out laughing. Kento walked into the room and shook his head.

            "I don't wanna know." He grumbled, walking over to the refrigerator as he grabbed the carton of milk, pouring it into a dirty glass and drinking it.

            "Eww, that's dirty!" Rowen stated in disgust from his spot on Ryo's lap as Kento shrugged.

            "I'm a werewolf, I could care less." Rowen shrugged.

            "Makes sense…" He muttered as he climbed off of Ryo's lap.

            "I'm hungry too…" he muttered, open the refrigerator as he stuck his head in, searching for something edible.

            "We really need some food… there's not enough people that actually eat in this house…" He mumbled, pulling out a piece of a moldy sandwich as he gasped in disgust, tossing it in to the sink.

            "That's just gross." He crinkled his nose up as he delved deeper into the depths of moldy and rotting food.

            "Eww, how old is this?" he asked, holding up a pan with a spoon in it. Wedging out the spoon, the entire contents came out as well.

            "Ewww! Nasty!" He cried out, throwing the thing into the sink along with the sandwich.

            "Ok, that's it. This is too gross. I'll just have to make myself some food!" Wiggling his finger, he attempted to make a plate of beef, instead making a cow appear in the kitchen.

            "Umm, I didn't do it?" He grinned innocently as the cow mooed.

            "Rowen, how the hell did you create a cow?" Sage demanded as his best friend shrugged.

            "I don't know! Stupid cow…" He growled as the cow glared at him, preparing to charge.

            "Ahh! It's going to hurt me!" He screamed, leaping behind the couch. Sage hung his head as he looked behind the couch at Rowen.

            "You know, you're going to have to send the cow back to where it came from." Rowen sighed, standing up as he again cast a spell, watching as the cow disappeared.

            "Bye bye evil Mr. Cow!" He cheered, as his stomach growled.

            "Darn, still no food. Sage, can I have my allowance, please?" He whimpered.

            "You don't get allowance." Sage stated as Rowen shrugged.

            "I cleaned out the fridge." He pointed out as Sage sighed, pulling out a crumpled twenty as he handed it to Rowen.

            "There. Now, get the rest of us something as well." 

            "Yay! Thank you Sagey!" Rowen exclaimed as he hugged the blonde, along with Cye, and raced out of the house.

            "That boy has issues…" Ryo muttered as Sage nodded slowly in agreement, shaking his head as he buried his face in Cye's back. 

            ~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~

            Twenty minutes later and fifteen hash browns more, the group sat around the living room, Cye still on Sage's lap, all eating hash browns.

            "Well, seeing as the four of us are done, why don't we get going?" Cale suggested as the other three that were accompanying him nodded in agreement. Rising to their feet, Cale led the way as they retreated out the door, leaving the rest to clean the house up after breakfast… Or whatever you could call the meal they'd been indulging in. After a thirty-minute walk, they arrived at a well sized home. Smiling at Sekhmet and taking the reptilian's hand in his own, Cale knocked at the door. Cye watched eagerly as the door opened and a fierce looking man with deep onyx hair and relatively annoyed blue eyes glanced down at them. Cye blinked at the spitting image of Sage and Cale's father in his dream. Feeling woozy in shock, Cye promptly fainted in Sage's arms.

                        The End

A/N: I finished! In your face Cloudy! I told you I'd write something! *Sticks tongue out at sister* Now to finish all the other's that I have… *sweatdrop* Anyways, I'll try to work more! Really! Well, ja ne!

~Angel of Fire


End file.
